vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pig God
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Pig God Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Capable of swallowing objects whole and regurgitating them later), Elasticity (Pig God’s body can be stretch to consume Large Size Type 0’s), Acid Manipulation (Pig God’s stomach can instantly dissolve solids to liquids. Pig God can also control the acid in his body, allowing him to not digest Iaian, Okamaitachi and Bushidrill while transporting them), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low. Energy stored within his fat has healing properties that allows him to recover from injuries almost immediatly), Resistance to Poison (Was unaffected by the bites of fifteen poisonous snakes, that use a variety of different poisons), Blunt Force Trauma and Cutting/Piercing attacks (Due to thick layer of fat protecting him) Attack Potency: City level (Managed to somewhat compete with Gums) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to other S-Class such as Genos or Pri-Pri-Prisoner) Lifting Strength: Class M (Dug himself out of the rubble Tatsumaki left behind ripping the Monster Association Hideout out of the ground. Briefly could contend wrestle with Gums without being instantly overpowered.) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Survived being chewed on by Gums) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant. Was smart enough to realize Evil Natural Water may have survived the events of the Monster Association arc. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Inhuman Digestive System: Pig God can digest swallowed monsters almost instantly. He also seems to have complete control over his digestive system, since, despite the strength of his gastric acid, he was able to store Atomic Samurai's three disciples safely in his belly and spit them out unharmed (save for their previous injuries). * Immense Strength: Pig God was able to force Gums, a Disaster Level Dragon Mysterious Being, to spit him out after swallowing him. He managed to briefly go toe to toe against the monster. Later, he burrowed through a large amount of rubble and reached the surface. He can easily shove aside debris as large as he is with only one arm. * Immense Durability: Pig God's body seems to be more resistant than normal, as Gums was unable to bite through it, although he still suffered heavy injuries. * Immense Endurance: In spite of the severe injuries inflicted to him first by two Disaster Level Dragon opponents, Pig God kept fighting against the Monster Association and Garou, showing few to no signs of being in pain. After swallowing a weakened Evil Natural Water and being pierced from the inside multiple times (at least nine), he refused to go to the hospital and simply walked away, planning to eat a hamburger. * Enhanced Speed: Pig God was noted to be able to move quickly despite his injuries. He managed to ingest Evil Natural Water before the monster could attack him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist) Gluttony's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Devourers Category:Tier 7 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acid Users